


Old Friends and New Territories: Snippets

by Cupcake525



Category: Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake525/pseuds/Cupcake525
Summary: Just little one shots that never made it into the main story. Little bonus treats.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Old Friends and New Territories: Snippets

The Chemistry Between Us

Summary: This is a small snippet from the younger years of Old Friends and New Territories, but it could also be read as just a one shot. Y/n and Matthew are studying for a Chemistry test, but Y/n is having a hard time finding motivation so Matthew helps her find some.

Words: 2k

Warnings: fluff and lots of! Underaged make out and mention of arousal. 

“Ugh, I hate chemistry. I will never need any of this,” Y/n whined, flopping down on her bed. She and Matthew had been trying to study for a big test they had the next day, but she would much rather be drawing or making out. 

Matthew sighed at his girlfriend’s insistence on being difficult. They would probably be done by now if she would stop messing around and buckled down. “I kinda like chemistry. It’s fun. I also have the cutest lab partner, even if she is kinda difficult and deliberately useless.”

“Awww and hey!” She thawped him with a teddy bear that was at the foot of her bed. 

“We would be done and doing other things if you would just try!”

Huffing, Y/n sat back up and pouted. “Fine… you sure you don’t just want to make out?” she asked, giving him a flirty smile. 

Matthew blushed as he looked down at his note cards and licked his lips. It was tempting. He loved making out with Y/n and ever since they made their promise things could get a little heated. Especially, when they were at her house and there were no parents to walk in on them. 

But he knew that Y/n’s chemistry grade wasn’t the best and her mother had already threatened to stop their after school hang-outs if she didn’t pull the grade up. That was not something either of them wanted, so he was determined to help her get at least a B on tomorrow’s test.

Swallowing, Matthew got an idea that might help motivate his girlfriend to study. Clearing his throat, he suggested, “What if we made studying a game?”

Y/n interests were peeked and raising an eyebrow, she asked, “What kind of game?”

Matthew, still looking at his flashcards, smiled to himself, before looking up and explaining, “What if… we go through these note cards and for every right answer, I’ll give you a kiss.”

A slow smile spread across Y/n’s face. “What happens if I get it wrong?”

“Umm, you don’t get a kiss and it goes in the study pile and you have to study those cards before we can be done with this and actually get to the make-out portion of the evening.”

Y/n giggled excitedly and sat up straight across from Matthew. “Okay, I’m ready! Wait! What do I get if I get them all right? Is there some grand prize?”

Matthew’s eyes widened as he chuckled nervously and said, “I hadn’t really thought that far ahead.” 

Y/n just smiled mischievously, and said, “Let’s start!”

Matthew fidgeted with his cards a moment. He can only imagine what she had in mind. Clearing his throat again he started, “This contains protons and neutrons and all of the atom’s mass.”

“Atomic nucleus?” Y/n asked, after thinking for a second.

“Are you asking me or telling me?”

“Telling! Atomic nucleus.”

Matthew quietly placed the card in front of him and Y/n pouted. She thought for sure she was right. When Matthew’s lips turned up into a small smile and he leaned forward, Y/n beamed and clapped her hands together with excitement, leaning in to accept a quick peck for her reward. 

Sitting back, Y/n bit her lip and blushed. “You know, with a reward system like this, I could easily become a straight A student.”

Matthew just laughed and said, “Let's find a hard one… here we go: How do you use the periodic table to determine the number of protons an element has?”

Y/n drew her eyebrows together and worried her lip as she thought. “Um… the atomic number. It’s… it's equal to the number of protons.”

“And where do you find the atomic number?”

“Do I get two kisses for a two-parter?”

“If you get it right.”

Y/n closed her eyes, trying to envision the periodic table. Suddenly, her eyes popped open and she smiled and said, “ In the upper left corner of its periodic table square! Now, pucker up baby.” She did just that and leaned forward, waiting to receive her prize.

Matthew hissed like she was wrong and her jaw dropped as she visibly deflated. “I was wrong?” Matthew just giggled and cupped the back of her head, pulling her in for two more pecks, these two lingering a little longer than the first. When he sat back, she hummed with a lazy smile on her face. 

“See, it pays to be smart and, lucky me, my girlfriend has brains and beauty.”

“Aww, you’re so sweet. Now ask me another. I want more smooches.”

God, Matthew loved her. She was so cute, it killed him. “Okay… another two-part question and it’s the same one, but for electrons and neutrons.”

“Electrons is easy. It’s equal to the protons and the neutrons… um… I know you have to subtract something… I think it’s… oh poo… you subtract… the atomic number from the atomic mass.”

“Yes!!! Bring those lips over here, smarty pants.”

Y/n giggled as she leaned forward and asked right before their lips touched, “Can these ones be open mouth kisses? Those are my favorite.” Matthew just smiled and gave her what she requested.

They continued on through the stack of cards and Y/n was killing it. She never wanted to study in a different way. She had gotten so many kisses. The only problem was the kisses were getting longer and harder to end. 

“Okay, last card. Get this one right and we’re done. The rest of the evening will be ours. This one is hard. You ready?”

“Yes, hurry! I’m so going to tackle you Gubler! Just so you are prepared.”

Matthew licked his lips and swallowed with anticipation. This make-out session was going to be epic. He was already finding his pants to be a little too constricting.

“What is the difference between ionic and covalent bonding?”

Y/n smiled. She knew this one! “Ionic bonding is when atoms fill their outer energy levels by stealing electrons from other atoms and covalent bonding is when atoms fill their outer energy levels by sharing electrons with other atoms.” She snatched the card from his hand and tossed it, before pushing the rest of the cards off the bed and pouncing on her boyfriend.

Even though he knew she was coming, Matthew yelped in surprise, wrapping his arms around her waist and twisting, so they landed on their sides. Y/n was giggling as she pulled his mouth to hers. No matter how many times they did this, Matthew was always a little nervous and awkward in the beginning, but eventually, he relaxes and melts into her kisses. The feel of her hands on his shoulders, and in his hair was making his brain melt. The small space he tried to leave between their bodies gradually grew smaller as he subconsciously started to pull her closer with the arm swung around her waist.

Y/n’s body felt like it was humming. She loved these moments where she and Matthew were alone. Though, this time seemed different. Usually, her boyfriend was slow and gentle with his kisses and very cautious to keep some space between their bodies, but not today. His hands were everywhere from her hips to her hair and his lips were rushed and demanding. She decided to up the ante by swiping his bottom lip with her tongue, pulling a moan from Matthew. He also now had her pulled flush to his body. 

The moment Matthew felt Y/n’s tongue, it was like a switch was flipped and he needed more. Without thinking, his hand slid down to her butt and he pulled her even more against his body. Pushing his leg between hers, Matthew rolled them so he was hovering over her, and started to grind into her thigh while pressing his knee in between them. She squeaked into his mouth, but then started to rock her hips, only increasing the friction he was creating against her thigh. 

When Matthew shifted their positions, she was surprised when she could feel his hardness against her thigh and when he pressed his knee against her, it was like a fire shot up her body and she started to throb between her legs. She had never felt anything like it and she needed more, so she started to move against his knee, causing her to gasp. Taking the hand he had cupping her jaw, she slid it down to her breast, much like she had in the pool weeks earlier. Matthew moaned as he started to gently massage her through her shirt. 

The moans and gasps he was making, as he sped up his movements against her thigh made her need things. She wasn’t sure what those things were, but she felt like her belly was tightening down low, like something was building up. It felt amazing. All she could think to do was to move her hips faster, and hold on to her boyfriend for dear life. Her breathing had quickened, like his, and it was as though they were both working to get to the unknown. Suddenly, she felt her body tense and she ripped her mouth away from Matthew’s, gasping as the pressure in her belly exploded and sent waves of pleasure throughout her body. With her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers digging into her boyfriend's body, all she could hear was the urgent pants he was making as he moved frantically against her. His face was buried in her neck and as her body began to feel like it was melting, Matthew suddenly stilled, only to start shuddering above her, gasping.

Once Matthew started to calm down, the realization of what he had just done in a frenzied lust-fog started to sink in, and he was mortified. He felt like he had definitely crossed a line. That fact that Y/n was just laying there quietly beneath him, made him really nervous as well. Apologizing in a shaky voice, he quickly clambered off of her and the bed. As he started trying to collect all his things, he was stilled by the worried voice of his girlfriend.

“M- Matthew? Did I do something wrong? Why are you leaving? I- I didn’t mean to upset you…” she trailed off when he turned to look at her with a flushed, but apprehensive face.

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong. I did. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do that to you.”

“Do what? Because what I just experienced was amazing! I had fun, but then you just stopped, and then you were upset. I thought that I made you uncomfortable when I… um, when I… you know.”

Matthew gave her a confused look. “When you...what?”

Y/n didn’t think she could blush any harder, but she did. “I mean I've never had one before, but I’m pretty sure you just gave me an… um… an orgasm. Or, at least, I think that’s what that was. Either way, it felt really good. I mean really!”

Matthew was quiet for a moment while he processed what she said, then smiled a little and asked, “Really? Y- you liked it?”

“Um, yeah. That was kinda fun,” she told him, slipping off the bed as she walked closer to him. “So, why did you stop?”

Matthew turned really red and laughed nervously. “I kinda came in my pants. I’m kinda embarrassed. Why did I just say that?” He covered his face with his hands. 

Pulling them away from his face, Y/n asked, “Why? You shouldn’t be. It just meant we both enjoyed it. How about you go clean up and we can watch a movie.”

“So...you're really not upset?”

Y/n beamed at him and shook her head. “Nope. Maybe, if I get an A on that test, you can give me another grand prize.”

Matthew just burst out laughing and leaned in to kiss Y/n sweetly on the lips. “Definitely! I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back. You pick the movie.”

“Okay. I’ll be waiting,” she said, smiling brightly at him as he left the room. 

Two days later, when they got their tests back, she got another grand prize.


End file.
